Star Fox 64, Homestar Style
by Homer Starrun
Summary: Read as Homestar, Homsar, Coach Z, and Strong Bad save the Lylat System from the clutches of Andross. How this story continues is up to you, so read and review and help the story. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 The Introduction, and Corneria

STAR FOX 64, Homestar style

Here are some pictures to help you:

Great Fox: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/renders/greatf.jpg

Arwing: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/renders/starfox12.jpg

Corneria (and the robot who pushes buildings):

The Lylat System: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/renders/lylat.jpg

(Corneria is the blue planet on the lower left)

Laser Upgrade: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/laserupgrade.jpg

(The green thing with the letter: L (The rabbit who is talking is Peppy, who Coach Z plays))

Andross: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/renders/starfox12.jpg

**Chapter 1 – The Introduction, and Corneria**

Characters in Chapter 1:

Fox McCloud: Homestar

Slippy: Homsar

Peppy: Coach Z

Falco: Strong Bad

General Pepper: Strong Sad

ROB 64: Grape Nuts Robot

Andross: Himself

The late James McCloud: Dangeresque _Too?_

Pigma: Sir Strong Bad (1936)

Location: I don't know!

Corneria, the fourth planet of the Lylat System. General Pepper had banished Andorss, a scientist of Corneria who threatened the planet, to the barren planet of Venom.

Five years later, it was confirmed that there was disrupting activity going on at Venom. General Pepper sent three men from the Star Fox team, Dangeresque _Too?,_ Coach Z, and Sir Strong Bad, to investigate what's happening at Venom.

When they arrived at Venom, Sir Strong Bad betrayed the Star Fox team and joined Andross for money (some say Andross paid at least $100,000, but it was stolen from Pigma). Andross trapped Dangeresque _Too?_ and Coach Z and killed Dangeresque _Too?_ Coach Z was barely able to escape to Corneria to tell Homestar, Dangeresque _Too_?'s son, what happened to his father.

Years later, Andross declared war on the Lylat System. He took over the planets, one by one, until Corneria was the only planet remaining free. Now there is a new Star Fox team, Homestar Runner, Homsar, Coach Z, and Strong Bad, sent to stop Andross from taking over the Lylat System.

Location: Great Fox in space, in front of Corneria

"Now spell: Message from General Strong Sad," said the Grape Nuts Robot.

"Uh, we need your help Star Fox. Andross has declared war! If we don't stop his forces, he will take over Corneria! Oh no! We're going to die! Uh, we're going to die anyway!" cried General Strong Sad.

So Homestar, Homsar, Coach Z, and Strong Bad ran to their Arwings and flew to Corneria.

Location: Corneria

"Okay guys, uh, check your Z-Diffusers?" announced Homestar.

"It's G-Diffusors," corrected Coach Z.

"Wight! Wight! G-Diffusors!" said Homestar.

"DaAaAa! Lemonade is my tune!" said Homsar.

"Okay, so that must mean you'we okay," guessed Homestar.

"This is Coach Z, I'm a-ok!" reported Coach Z.

"This is Strong Bad. I'm fine," reported Strong Bad, wondering why he isn't the leader.

"Okay then, uh, let's go!" ordered Homestar.

Then the Arwings flew away to different spots on the ocean, but they kept close to each other. Homestar flew over some water when he saw an enemy in front of him. He shot a green laser at the enemy, killing it.

"Yay! I got a bulls-eye!" said Homestar.

Then two more enemies flew over the water. Homestar shot the two enemies. Then two enemies flew from behind him to in front of him. Homestar just shot the two enemies. Then three enemies came from the right and two from the left. They created a cross formation. Homestar killed them in one shot and got a Laser Upgrade.

"Yay! I got a lasew!" celebrated Homestar again.

Just then, Homsar flew by and an enemy flew behind him.

"Watch out little blue guy! Boogey's behind you!" warned Coach Z.

"DaAaAa! Ripe peaches never sing to wine!" cried Homsar.

The enemy shot two red lasers at Homsar's Arwing. One of them made contact, doing some damage. Homestar shot at the enemy with his new double laser, two green lasers.

"DaAaAa! Hey Jem Jem! I'm a cube!" thanked Homsar.

Then the Arwings approached land. Homestar managed to kill the five enemies behind him by accident while he was looking at the neat buttons in his Arwing.

"Ooh! What does this button do?" wondered Homestar.

Homestar "pressed" a red button to launch a bomb at four winged enemies in front of a building at the entrance of Cornerian City, killing them in one shot. Meanwhile, Strong Bad was observing the city.

"Hey! This is horrible! They might have destroyed my home! I still have emails to do, man! And snailmails! And Polish Emails, and watch TV, make some more Trogdor adventures..." said Strong Bad as he went on and on.

Then the Arwings flew through the city while killing enemies.

"Everybody stay alert!" announced Coach Z.

"Coach Z, that's just pointless to say! Nobody stays alert, especially Dumbstar and Dumb Midget," said Strong Bad.

"Wight," answered Homestar.

"AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa!" answered Homsar

"I know, I just want to be involved in the jorb," confessed Coach Z.

"We all feel the same way. Jorb, how ridiculous. Coach Z has the worst accent ever. It would be nice if he added a few more syllables, like twenty. What's the next ridiculous thing... Oops, the radio's still on," said Strong Bad as he turned off his radio.

Then Homestar saw a Laser upgrade to the left of a building and a robot.

"Okay stupid, what should you do? Boost for the laser upgrade? Kill the robot? Crash?" asked Strong Bad.

"Uh, both!" answered Homestar.

Then Homestar shot at the robot. He killed it, but then the robot managed to push the building, making it start to fall. Homestar flew quickly and managed to get the Laser Upgrade before the building crashed onto him. Then he flew by a train.

"Ooh! The choo-choo!" said Homestar.

Homestar shot at the train accidentally with his new Hyper Laser, two blue lasers.

"Aw," moaned Homestar.

"You've got an ornomy on your toil!" warned Coach Z.

That was true. Two enemies were behind Homestar. They shot lasers that hit Homestar three times. But Homestar didn't pay attention to that. He paid attention to what Coach Z said about his tail, or toil.

"But I don't have one!" cried Homestar.

"I know, just use the broakes!" ordered Coach Z.

"Okay!" replied Homestar.

Homestar didn't use the brakes. He used the somersault by pressing the wrong button, making the enemies be in front of him.

"What the crap?!" cried Ship 1.

"Wasn't he supposed to use the brakes?" asked Ship 2.

"Must be a rookie," answered Ship 1.

"Watch out for that building!" warned Ship 2, not aware it was in danger as well.

"CRAP!" shouted Ship 1.

A robot made a building fall on the enemies, killing them. Homestar bombed the robot.

"Awesome man! You killed them in a unique way!" congratulated Strong Bad.

"Thanks Stwong Bad!" thanked Homestar.

"But I could've done that!" said Strong Bad.

"Yeah, you'we pwobably wight," answered Homestar.

Homestar flew by some robots and under a gate to get another bomb. Then he went through the Checkpoint, a blue ring with the word Checkpoint in the middle.

"Wow! Magic rings of Sauwon healed me!" said Homestar.

"What the crap are you talking about?" asked Strong Bad.

Suddenly, three enemies appeared behind Strong Bad, shooting him.

"Oh crap! These are the enemies that are going to kill me! Hey Homestar, help! If you do, I can take you to Sector Y! If not, I'll make you miserable for the rest of this trip!" shouted Strong Bad.

"What?" asked Homestar.

Will Homestar save Strong Bad so he can go to Sector Y? Or will Strong Bad go away for repairs and they have to go to Meteo Asteroid Fields? Stay tuned for the next chapter, Strong Bad's Fate, as well as the Boss's, and Mission's...


	2. Chapter 2 Strong Bad’s Fate, as well as...

If you need to know about Star Fox 64, look at and look for a walkthrough for Star Fox 64. Also, because none of you reviewed, I made the decision of what goes on in this chapter, though I should tell you to review to help with the continuation of this story. If you didn't like the beginning, it'll get better.

More pictures:

Granga: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/0301.jpg

Attack Carrier: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/0401.jpg

(Note: This does not mean anything, except that Homestar will be facing one of them, depending on if he saves Strong Bad and goes through the arches)

The arches of the sea: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/0203.jpg

**Chapter 2 – Strong Bad's Fate, as well as the Boss's, and Mission's**

Characters in Chapter 2:

Fox McCloud: Homestar

Slippy: Homsar

Peppy: Coach Z

Falco: Strong Bad

Monkey driving Granga (primary boss): Tompkins

Lizard driving Attack Carrier (other boss): Eh Steve!

ROB 64: Grape Nuts Robot

"_Oh crap! These are the enemies that are going to kill me! Hey Homestar, help! If you do, I can take you to Sector Y! If not, I'll make you miserable for the rest of this trip!" shouted Strong Bad._

"_What?" asked Homestar._

"I could use some help here! If you do, I'll treat you better, maybe!" offered Strong Bad.

"Uh, what did you say?" asked Homestar.

The enemies were constantly shooting at Strong Bad's Arwing, stealing his Arwing's energy. He already lost ½ of his energy, and he can't take anymore.

"Why does it have to be me who dies first? I'm the awesome one! Why won't you kill Homsar? He's an easier target! That bogey should have killed him!" complained Strong Bad.

"What about your G-Diffusors?" asked Coach Z.

"They won't work! AHHHH!" shouted Strong Bad.

Strong Bad's Arwing had ¼ of its energy left. A few more shots would mean the end of Strong Bad, for now, until they get to Fortuna or Katina.

"Use the borst the catch up!" ordered Coach Z.

"What?! Stong Bad's in trouble! I gotta rescue him!" noticed Homestar.

Then Homestar used the boost to catch up to Strong Bad and shot the three enemies in one shot.

"I guess I should be..." began Strong Bad.

Suddenly, Homestar, accidentally in his celebration, shot Strong Bad's Arwing, blasting it to the ground. Suddenly, the Great Fox shot an orb at Strong Bad's Arwing and sucked the Arwing in the orb and began to fly back to the Great Fox.

"What did I do to you to deserve this?! I hate you! I'LL GET MY REVENGE!" screamed Strong Bad, knowing that would never happen, but he bottled up his anger for the last few days.

After that, they flew out of the city. Homestar encountered some enemies ahead.

"Do a borral roll!" ordered Coach Z.

"It's not on here!" cried Homestar.

Homestar pressed a button to spin around to deflect the enemies' shots.

"Oh, that! Uh, I feel like I need to throw up!" moaned Homestar.

Then Homestar killed the enemies. Then he encountered some robots who were twirling and throwing really, large objects that can hurt you, badly. One of the robots shot the object at Homestar. It hit Homestar's Arwing, but he survived, wings still intact.

"Ow!" cried Homestar.

Then Homestar destroyed that robot. Then the second robot shot a long Swiss Cake Roll at Homestar, hitting him again, but he still survived in one piece.

"Oh! Those things are bad for you!" said Homestar.

Homestar destroyed the robot, as well as the upcoming enemies. Then he arrived at the second ocean where there were arches on the surface of the water. There were also skiing robots. Homestar, with some instinct telling him to do so, flew through the arches until he got back to land.

"Yay! I did it! Stong Bad, take me to Sector Y!" said Strong Bad.

"Now spell: Strong Bad is down. He can't help you. Go on," said Grape Nuts Robot.

Then Coach Z flew by with an enemy ship shooting at him. Homestar, learning from his mistake with Strong Bad, shot the ship in one hit. Then Homestar, Coach Z, and Homsar flew over some grass while shooting the deadly birds and enemies. Homsar kept missing and shot at trees. One of his shots made contact with Coach Z.

"Whoa! Careful with those!" warned Coach Z.

"DaAaAaAa! It's a Pinocchio steel!" reported Homsar.

"It's a robart!" cried Coach Z.

"Okay, I'm thinking we should get in all-wange mode," ordered Homestar.

Then Homestar's, Coach Z's, and Homsar's Arwing's spread their wings as they entered the field and began flying where ever they wanted. In the middle was a large robot named Granga.

"To kill a mockingbird!" said Homsar.

Then Homsar gave Homestar Granga's orange energy meter in his little computer in the Arwing.

"Ah, this is Star Fox!" said Tompkins.

"Hey teeny tiny girl, isn't that too big fow you?" asked Homestar.

"Heck, I'm bigger than you!" retorted Tompkins.

"You made a swear!" shouted Cheerleader on the radio.

"Shut up! I'll hogtie, push you down, into, some snakewater!" said Tompkins.

Then Granga shot missiles out of its arms. Homsar and Coach Z were chased by the missiles. However, Coach Z managed to destroy the missiles endangering them.

"Uh coach, what do I do?" asked Homestar.

"Well, in the games, they usually shoot at the green backpack on the back. But to make it easier, they shoot at the lorgs," answered Coach Z.

"Okay!" answered Homestar.

Then Homestar flew at the level of Granga's legs and shot at one of them. Before he crashed into the robot, the leg was blasted, making Granga fall on its other leg, crushing it, leaving its backpack open to fire.

"Waaa!" cried Tompkins.

"Whewe's the gween backpack?" asked Homestar.

"In my ice cube!" answered Homsar.

"At the bork!" answered Coach Z.

Then Homestar got himself a good distance from the robot. Then he shot at the backpack nonstop, making the energy meter turn black. Eventually, the energy meter was fully black, and all the Arwings in autopilot flew away. Meanwhile, Granga was about to explode.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" cried Tompkins.

Then Granga blew up in a big fiery ball that was seen from space.

"So that's how Tompkins died," observed Homestar.

**MISSION COMPLETE!**

"Whoa! Where did those wowds come fwom?" asked Homestar.

"Psst, ask for a report from each aircraft," whispered the author's voice from Homestar's radio.

"Okay, aiwcwaft, wepowt!" ordered Homestar.

"DaAaAaAaAa! I'm in commando shape since the seventies!" answered Homsar.

"You kna, you're becooming more like your father," said Coach Z.

"Now spell, Strong Bad is in the Great Fox having his Arwing repaired. He will return later in either Fortuna or Katina," reported Grape Nuts Robot.

Then Homestar's, Homsar's, and Coach Z's Arwings flew away from Corneria to their next destination, Meteo.


	3. Chapter 3 Into the Asteroids

Thanks for your reviews, since I never thought I would get any. You've also helped continue the story! Anyway, here's Meteo, without Strong Bad.

Meteo Pictures:

Meteo: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/0501.jpg

Meteo Crusher (boss) (Phase 2): http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/0602.jpg

Meteo Crusher (boss) (Phase 1): http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/0601.jpg

Warp level: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/sf29.jpg

**Chapter 3 – Into the Asteroids**

Characters in Chapter 3:

Fox McCloud: Homestar

Slippy: Homsar

Peppy: Coach Z

Falco: Strong Bad

General Pepper: Strong Sad

ROB 64: Grape Nuts Robot

Meteo Crusher driver: The Cheat (if they ever get to him)

Location: Meteo Asteroid Field

Homestar, Homsar, and Coach Z in their Arwings were flying with the Great Fox towards their destination. Meanwhile, Homestar got a message from General Strong Sad.

"Impressive, you've done well, but I doubt you'll make... I mean, good luck, but we'll die anyway," said General Strong Sad.

"Okay Mistuw Sunshine!" answered Homestar.

Then Homestar disconnected communication with General Strong Sad and switched to Coach Z.

"So, I've noticed that it's not dot egg," shared Homestar.

"Well done Homestar, what is it? Dot com? Dot org? Dot net?" asked Coach Z.

"Dot pie!" answered Homestar.

"Now spell: we've entered Meteo Asteroid Field," reported Grape Nuts Robot.

Meanwhile, the Great Fox blasted some asteroids, and the ones that crashed into the wings of the Great Fox were blasted into pieces, but one went through the wing.

"Uh, I think we're supposed to go!" said Homestar.

Then the Arwings flew in different directions, close together. Then Homestar saw some asteroids and shot at them, blasting them into pieces. Then he had fun blasting more asteroids.

"Don't mess up that orwing!" warned Coach Z.

Then Coach Z's Arwing crashed into an asteroid. Oops! Then they flew by some gray and black asteroids. Homestar tried shooting them, but it didn't do anything.

"It's quoret, too quoret," observed Coach Z.

"And it's wocky. Too wocky," observed Homestar.

"Wait! It's a trorp!" warned Coach Z.

Suddenly, red and blue butterflies flew from behind the asteroids and shot blue orbs at Homestar's Arwing, damaging it.

"Use bormbs wisely!" ordered Coach Z.

"Coach Z, will you just shut up?" asked Homestar.

"Can't, I'm being paid to be annorying," answered Coach Z.

While the butterflies were shooting energy orbs at Homestar, Homestar shot a bomb at them to destroy them in one shot. Then they arrived at a large asteroid ring. There was a robot shooting lasers at Homestar. Homestar shot it. Then two worms appeared.

"Just shoot them!" shouted Coach Z.

Homestar shot at the robot after taking a few hits. Then he shot at the worms' heads to destroy them.

"Nice jorb Homestar!" complimented Coach Z.

"Coach Z, you weally need some tweatment," said Homestar.

Then he arrived at an asteroid field with HUGE black and gray asteroids.

"DaAaAaAaAa! I'm a Super Boy buying beer!" said Homsar.

Homestar was nearly hit by an asteroid as he tried to decrypt Homsar's message.

"Uh, I can't get that one. Can you tell the next question that I can solve?" asked Homestar.

"You worn't able to salve twenty questions!" said Coach Z.

"I'm shinesun!" shouted Homsar.

Suddenly, two large asteroids were about to crash into each other. Homestar was distracted by that question.

"Homestar! Broke!" warned Coach Z.

"No I didn't! I'm still hewe!" reassured Homestar.

Suddenly, the asteroids sandwiched on Homestar.

"Oh no!" cried Coach Z and Homsar.

Homestar still survived, but lost his wings.

"Oh man! Your wings sook!" said Coach Z.

Homestar's Arwing was lop-siding to the left and right continuously as he came to three asteroids closing in on a bomb.

"Can you do a boooost?" asked Coach Z.

"Okay!" answered Homestar.

Then Homestar sped through the asteroids and collected the bomb.

"BrAaAaAaAa!" said Homsar.

"I get it! Bravo!" said Homestar.

Suddenly, gray shielded enemies were shooting at Homestar. Homestar shot at their shields, but they reflected back or at another direction. Then Homestar shot some lasers at the yellow spot of one ship, destroying it. The others flew away. Suddenly, a yellow button in Homestar's Arwing beeped. It was from Grape Nuts Robot.

"Now spell: Location confirmed, sending supplies," said Grape Nuts Robot.

Then a box dropped in front of Homestar. Homestar blasted it and got the repair wing item to restore his wings. Suddenly, ships behind Homestar were blasting at Homestar.

"Uh, Coach Z? Homsar? What do I do?" asked Homestar.

"Somersault, I guess," answered Coach Z.

So Homestar did a somersault like he did in Corneria while the enemies were shooting at space. Then Homestar blasted the ships. Then nothing but space. Then Coach Z flew by, being chased by four ships.

"They're ornto me! I'm getting careless!" cried Coach Z.

The ships damaged Coach Z's ship. So Homestar shot at the ships.

"Thanks Homestar!" thanked Coach Z.

Then Coach Z flew away. Then it's nothing.

"Aw! This stage is bowing! I wish Stong Bad was hewe to spice things up," complained Homestar.

Then a wave of five enemies appeared. Homestar shot at them to destroy them. Then it's nothing. Then another wave of enemies destroyed by Homestar appeared, giving Homestar a bomb. Then it's nothing. Then a wave of blue triangular ships with a golden one appeared. Homestar decided to make things fun and shot a bomb at them.

"Hey, it's the annoying one again. Ornomy from behind," warned Coach Z.

Ships making white lines behind them spun around Homestar. Homestar automatically killed three of them. The last one joined the other ships in the asteroid ring.

"Ooh! This weminds me of a wap song. The itsy-bitsy spider went up the watew spout. Down came the fiwe, and buwned the spider down," sang Homestar.

"No, I dorn't think it's that way," said Coach Z.

"Out came the sun and dried up all the rain!" sang Homsar correctly.

Then more of those web ships made a web in front of Homestar, blocking the exit of the asteroid ring. But Homestar managed to fly through.

"And the itsy-bitsy spidew got burwned up again!" sang Homestar incorrectly.

Meanwhile, Homestar was flying by some asteroids when a bee flew in front of him, shooting purple, red, and blue orbs at Homestar's Arwing, damaging it. Homestar shot at it, destroying it. Then Homsar flew by with three of those gray-shielded ships, which were shooting at Homsar.

"I'm a piece of ocarina soup!" cried Homsar.

Homestar saw they were wide open and shot at their yellow spots, destroying them.

"That take! DaAaAaAaAaAaA!" said Homsar.

Then Homestar flew through a Checkpoint ring, healing his Arwing.

"Thanks Sawon!" thanked Homestar.

Then they flew by some more asteroids and ships. Then they saw some blue rings, butterflies in circles, and those web ships.

"Okay Homestar, this is where you make a deseesion. Go through those thingies to go to Kortina, or just don't to go to Fortoona," said Coach Z.

"Hmm, Fortuna sounds cooler. Plus, I think Pom Pom's mad at me for that debt I haven't paid him," decided Homestar.

"How bad is it?" asked Coach Z.

"I don't know. I'll use some of ouw weward," answered Homestar.

So Homestar flew by the rings while shooting the butterflies and web ships and asteroids. After they passed all of the enemies, the worm, and the shooting asteroids, then the boss flew to the scene.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to go any further," said the Cheat in Cheatese.

"Meh?" asked Homestar.

Then the Meteo Crusher flew in front of Homestar.

"To kill a mockingbird!" said Homsar.

Then Homsar gave Homestar the energy meter of the boss.

"Let's see what you've got," said The Cheat in Cheatese.

Then the Meteo Crusher revealed a yellow spot on a crack. Homestar shot at the shield, making it glow green and shoot green laser at Homestar.

"Ow! Coach Z, what do I do?" asked Homestar.

"That shield is absorbing the lasor! What? What did you say?" asked Coach Z.

"Uh, I'll do it," said Homestar.

Then Homestar shot at the yellow parts in the cracks, darkening the energy meter Homsar gave him. He did that as the shield rotated, revealing more yellow parts that Homestar shot at. Soon, he shot all of them.

"I underestimated you," observed The Cheat in Cheatese.

Then the Meteo Crusher shot its shield off. Homestar dodged it, revealing a little hole.

"How about this?" asked The Cheat in Cheatese.

Then the Meteo Crusher shot electricity at the center, but Homestar was on the left in the first place. Meanwhile, yellow light filled the hole which Homestar shot at, destroying it. Then the ship shot electricity and missed once more.

"I'm no match for you. I give up!" lied The Cheat.

Then the ship flipped to have its front with two holes and laser rays, show to Homestar.

"Yay! I won!" celebrated Homestar.

"Hah, hah. You _are_ as stupid as it thought!" taunted The Cheat in Cheatese.

Then the holes became yellow as the rays shot purple waves at Homestar. He really tried to dodge, he really did, but he got hit. Now he's weakening. Then Homestar shot at the yellow parts. He destroyed one, but the Meteo Crusher shot the purple waves at Homestar again, making him on the last verge of his energy. Using that, Homestar managed to destroy the final yellow part, making the boss' energy meter black. Then The Cheat donned on an astronaut suit.

"I can't believe I lost to this scum!" screamed The Cheat in its langauge.

"I'm not scum, I'm Homestaw, this is..." began Homestar.

Then The Cheat pressed a button and was ejected from the ship, where he landed in Corneria and led a good life, marrying Foxface Sr. and having The Cheat Commando's for children. The Cheat got amnesia and forgot about his wife and children and ended up in an egg. You know what happens after that. Back in Meteo, the ship blew up. Then the three Arwings and the Great Fox were in front of Fortuna.

**MISSION COMPLETE!**

"Whoa! Big wowds again! Anyway, wepowt," said Homestar.

"I'm A-ok!" answered Coach Z.

"I'm AaAaAa-koo!" answered Homsar.

"Now spell: Strong Bad's Arwing has been repaired. He will be joining you, next mission," reported Grape Nuts Robot.

Then the three Arwings flew to Fortuna. Sometime after, like a minute later, Strong Bad's Arwing joined the three.


	4. Chapter 4 Enter Star Wolf

I am planning to make a sequel where the game is in Expert Mode and Star Fox is going to Venom 2 (entered from Area 6, in other words, the harder version), so this story will end after Homestar defeats the Andross of Venom 1, so set your sights for Star Fox going to Venom from Bolse. That is all. Just to tell you, just in case you want something cool to happen in a planet (like Macbeth) that can get you to Area 6, but the planet's already used for this story, so it won't be in the next one.

Fortuna Pictures:

Fortuna: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/1201.jpg

Wolfen (Star Wolf ship and Leon): http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/1202.jpg

Countdown to explosion: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/1204.jpg

Characters in Chapter 4:

Fox – Homestar

Slippy – Homsar

Peppy – Coach Z

Falco – Strong Bad

ROB 64 – Grape Nuts Robot

Wolf O'Donnell - ?

Leon Powalski - ?

Pigma Dengar – Sir Strong Bad

Andrew Oikonny - ?

Psychiatrist: Some person

General Pepper – Strong Sad

**Chapter 4 – Enter Star Wolf**

Location: Great Fox Psychiatrist Office

So, you want to know what Strong Bad did while waiting for Grape Nuts Robot fixing the Arwing? Here it is. Grape Nuts Robot was aware of his behavior during Corneria when he was shot down, and had him in therapy.

"Oh, they're ridiculous without me!" said Strong Bad.

Strong Bad was watching Homestar's progress in Meteo. Right now, Homestar was singing the spider song, very badly.

"Now Strong Bad, we are not done yet, we haven't even began..." began the psychiatrist.

"Look psi-weenie, how would you like some coolness?" offered Strong Bad.

"Coolness?" asked the psychiatrist excitedly.

"Yeah, here's a bag of coolness from my own, but you'll release me if I do so," said Strong Bad.

"You've got it!" accepted the psychiatrist.

Strong Bad gave an empty paper bag to the excited, gullible psychiatrist. Then Strong Bad left as the psychiatrist hugged the bag. It's known that the psychiatrist quit his job and became a cool actor. Only one of the movies he was starred in was released. He was the only viewer. After that, he became a hermit, answering newspaper advice questions for losers who felt they were part of the Loser Club. Only one loser asked him, General Strong Sad, the leader of his one-person Loser Club.

Location: Just outside of Fortuna

"Hey Homestar, while you're at Fortuna, can you recover our base? It would be nice to have another base to my collection before I die..." asked General Strong Sad.

"Okay!" answered Homestar.

Then the four Arwings flew to the barren, snowy planet of Fortuna with a base in the middle and towers around the arena.

"Split up! Let's go!" ordered Homestar.

Then they split up through the arena. Orange and green ships were there, flying around the base, being shot by the Arwings, or chasing the Arwings. Here are examples of those encounters.

"DaAaAaAa! I'm a fifty obituary!" cried Homsar.

A ship was chasing Homsar. Homestar shot it down.

"It's time for payback! And now: the shooting noise," said Strong Bad.

Strong Bad's Arwing shot two ships.

"Woo-hoo! I rule!" celebrated Strong Bad.

Meanwhile, Coach Z was chasing a ship.

"Yor not getting away from me!" said Coach Z.

"Uh oh! Coach Z's in twouble!" said Homestar.

Then Homestar shot Coach Z's target down.

"Whort's the big idea?" asked Coach Z.

So after some more shooting down ships, Coach Z having his target taken away from him, Homestar saving his teammates (even Strong Bad was in trouble), and saving himself, then Homsar saw something. Ships were flying out of the base.

"DaAaAaAa! Base walking out of ships!" cried out Homsar.

"Now spell: A bomb has been planted in the base," reported Grape Nuts Robot.

"Oh no, I'm not into flowews," answered Homestar.

"No dronus, there's a bomb, that goes BOOM, inside the base, the big thingie in the middle. Can you understand?" asked Strong Bad.

"Oh. Wight, wight, Stwong Bad, Homsaw, ou Coach Z, get the BOOM out of my sight," ordered Homestar.

Suddenly, four Wolfen ships belonging to Star Wolf flew from the sky towards the base.

"Can't let you do that Star Fox," said Homeschool, the leader.

"(10 organ notes that sound like: "Andross has ordered us to take you down.)," danced Goblin.

"Coach Z, long time, no see!" said Sir Strong Bad.

"UNCLE ANDROSS ENEMY! MY ENEMY!" shouted Strong Mad as loud as he can.

"Oh no! It's-a-Staw Wolf!" said Homestar.

Then the ships flew to their designated targets.

"Let's get these guys fiwst. And hey Homeschool? Wasn't thewe a Staw Wolf music?" asked Homestar.

"Oh, right!" cried out Homeschool.

Then Homeschool turned on a boom box in his ship, which started playing the first four notes of the Star Wolf music (B, D, D#, E), before the batteries died.

"Oh drat!" said Homeschool.

Then Homeschool began chasing and shooting Homestar.

"You'll be seeing your father soon, Homestar," said Homschool.

Then Homestar did a somersault.

"What the heck?" asked Homeschool.

Meanwhile, Strong Mad wanted to kill Homsar.

"I HATE YOU! YOU SCARY! I HATE YOU!" shouted Strong Mad.

"DaAaAaAa! A big block of cheddar butter!" cried Homsar.

Strong Mad continued shooting at Homsar, missing some times. For Coach Z, Sir Strong Bad wanted to kill him.

"I'll do you good, Coach Z ol' pal!" said Sir Strong Bad.

"Homestar! Help!" shouted Coach Z.

"That reward's as good as mine!" said Sir Strong Bad.

Sir Strong Bad managed two shots on Coach Z's Arwing. Strong Bad was obviously being chased by the Goblin.

"Hey Goblin! Why are you chasing me? Hey! I didn't make you be me as the bee two years ago on Halloween!" said Strong Bad.

"(Merry organ notes)," danced Goblin.

"Oh, so it was for me going against you for the Star Wolf tryouts?" asked Strong Bad.

"Strong Bad!" scolded Coach Z.

"Hey! Is it your position to criticize me? I'm cooler than you! I have pizzazz! You don't!" shouted Strong Bad.

"Yeah, you're right," replied Coach Z.

"And Goblin, at least you won. So get lost!" ordered Strong Bad.

"(Organ notes)," danced Goblin.

"Oh, so it's because of that, isn't it. Nice reason (sarcasm). I'll show you my reason!" said Strong Bad.

Then Strong Bad did a somersault and began shooting at the Goblin's Wolfen ship.

"(Three organ notes that sounded like "What the Heck?")," danced Goblin.

"Hey Goblin, I'm not paying you to steal my catchphrase!" scolded Homeschool.

"(Organ notes that sound like complaining)," complained Goblin.

"Anyway, you're in my sights Homestar. You're going down!" said Homeschool.

Then Homestar somersaulted from Homeschool.

"What the heck? I just love saying that," said Homeschool.

Then Homestar shot at Homeschool's ship, but Homeschool did a U-turn to escape.

"I'll get you cakesniffer!" said Sir Strong Bad.

Sir Strong Bad was catching up to Coach Z. Then Coach Z managed to get away by flying behind the base quickly, while risking crashing.

"Oh piffle!" cried out Sir Strong Bad.

Strong Mad was catching up to Homsar.

"GEGOORI! GEGOORI!" shouted Strong Mad.

"DaAaAaAaAa! I'm a lonely Pluto!" replied Homsar.

"As I said, Strong Mad and Homsar have a tenuous grasp on the English language," announced Strong Bad.

Then Strong Mad damaged Homsar's ship. Strong Bad was doing well against Goblin, as he took most of its energy.

"(Organ notes)," danced Goblin.

Then the Goblin did a barrel roll to deflect Strong Bad's shot and did a somersault. Then the Goblin shot at Strong Bad's ship.

"Oh crap!" cried out Strong Bad.

Homeschool was catching up to Homestar.

"You're not so tough!" shouted Homeschool.

Then Homestar did a somersault and shot at Homeschool's ship again.

"What the heck? I told you I loved saying that," said Homeschool.

Then Homeschool flew out of Homestar's range and almost crashed into Strong Mad, making him lose Homsar. Coach Z managed to get out of Sir Strong Bad's range of fire.

"Holy piffle!" cried out Sir Strong Bad.

Then Homestar flew to Sir Strong Bad's Wolfen, thinking it's Homeschool, and shot lasers at it until Sir Strong Bad was shot down.

"Piffle! My reward's gone!" cried Sir Strong Bad.

Then Homeschool resumed shooting at Homestar. Homestar did a somersault.

"What the heck? Can't you see I love saying that?" asked Homeschool.

Then Homestar shot lasers at Homeschool until he was shot down.

"Oh boy! I get to say this! I... can't... lose!" shouted Homeschool.

Strong Bad was being chased by the Goblin again.

"(Organ notes)," danced Goblin.

"You callin' me annoying? And what did you say about my mama?" asked Strong Bad.

Then Strong Bad did a somersault and shot at the Goblin's ship.

"Oh no! Stwong Bad's in trouble!" noticed Homestar.

Then Homestar flew to Strong Bad and shot down the Goblin's Wolfen.

"(Rapid, distorted, merry notes)," danced Goblin quickly.

"Hey! That was my target! That's not cool!" shouted Strong Bad.

Homsar was still in danger of Strong Mad. Suddenly, Homsar did a somersault. Strong Mad took five minutes to figure out he was in danger of Homsar's shooting. A second later, Homsar miraculously shot Strong Mad down.

"UNCLE ANDROSS! UNCLE ANDROSS!" screamed Strong Mad.

"I guess I can take care of the bomb now!" announced Homestar.

Then Homestar flew inside the base and destroyed the bomb. Then the four Arwings gathered with the Great Fox outside of the planet.

**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED**

"Whoa! Biggew wowds! Hey guys, wepowt!" ordered Homestar.

"DaAaAaAa! I made bupkis soup!" answered Homsar.

"Take it easy Homestar," ordered Coach Z.

"Well, that was a close one," answered Strong Bad.

Then the four Arwings and the Great Fox flew to their next destination, Solar.

* * *

Since you usually go to Macbeth from Solar every time, I decided to add a little twist which involves going to Titania. And please answer the question while reviewing.

Should Homsar be whacked by the boss to Titania?

a. Yes

b. No, go to Macbeth


	5. Chapter 5 Out of the Frying Pan and Int...

I appreciate your reviews, but since there are no more polls, please review on the story. Now onto the story:

Solar pictures:

Fire birds: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/1402.jpg

Rocks: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/1302.jpg

Vulcain (without its scythe-like arms): http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/1402.jpg

**Chapter 5 – Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire, Literally**

Characters:

Fox – Homestar Runner

Slippy – Homsar

Peppy – Coach Z

Falco – Strong Bad

ROB 64 (or "Wobert") – Grape Nuts Robot

General Pepper – Strong Sad

Vulcan - Itself

Secret boss - ?

Location: Outside of Solar

"Hey Homestar?" asked General Strong Sad.

"Yeah?" asked Homestar.

"Don't go to Solar! That place is an oven! Your Arwings will not make it!" warned General Strong Sad.

"Don't wowy! Solaw is not an oven! It's a fuwnace!" reassured Homestar.

Location: Solar

Meanwhile, the four Arwings arrived at the blazing-hot, planet... no... star! Yeah, star, anyway, they arrived at a star made of lava with lava "snakes" (inorganic) popping out of lava and back in.

"Hey guys, let's check our enewgy!" announced Homestar.

Then the four Arwings split up. Homestar found himself losing his Arwing energy slowly.

"Whose idea was it to go to Solar? The Arwing might not make it!" complained Strong Bad.

"A nine-thousand Celsius versus a nine-thousand Fahrenheit wrestling match!" cried out Homsar.

"Just don't fly too low! Your Orwing might not make it!" warned Coach Z.

Then Homestar flew by some lava snakes. He was constantly losing energy while dodging lava swells. Suddenly, they saw rocks in front of them. Homestar shot at them and he got a Supply Ring in return, healing his Arwing.

"Shoot the rorks!" ordered Coach Z.

So Homestar practically hogged all of the rocks and Supply Rings to himself, not that the other wingmen were supposed to dive for them, but Strong Bad became irritated by Homestar getting all the good things. Suddenly, there were more lava swells and there were also fire birds attacking in groups.

"They're attacking in grorps!" said Coach Z.

"Coach Z, it's bad enough that I have to go through this entire health sapping star! It's worse that I have to hear your EVER STINKING ACCENT!!!!!" shouted Strong Bad, who lost control

"Did you go to that psychoratrist?" asked Coach Z.

Meanwhile, Homestar shot the fire birds in groups. Then he flew on while shooting rocks and fire birds. Soon, there was a large group of rocks and fire birds. Homestar got a message from Grape Nuts Robot.

"Now spell: Location confirmed, sending supplies," reported Grape Nuts Robot.

So a box was dropped in the middle.

"Use a tooty-boo-m!" ordered Homsar.

So Homestar shot a bomb at the rocks and fire birds, destroying them in one shot, while getting the items they left behind, as well as from Grape Nut Robot's box. Then Homestar dodged some lava swells, shot down fire birds and rocks, and then went through the Checkpoint.

"Hey Stong Bad, how many wings did Sawon make?" asked Homestar.

"Uh, Sauron only made one, the Ring. The others were made by some other weirdo," answered Strong Bad.

"Oh, wight, wight. Hey, Stong Bad!" said Homestar.

"What?" asked Strong Bad.

"How do you contwol an Awing with boxing gloves on?" asked Homestar.

Strong Bad ignored that question and decided to fly ahead to look for rocks so he can have Supply Rings. Suddenly, three fire birds were chasing after him. To all eyes except for Strong Bad, it looked like the birds like the Arwing and wanted to chase after him. To Strong Bad, he saw they were fire-breathing birds shooting fire at Strong Bad's Arwing.

"Hey losers! I'm not your buddy! Go away!" shouted Strong Bad.

"No way! We're birds of Hades! We're taking you to Hades!" said the head bird.

"I'm not Greek!" shouted Strong Bad.

"You're not Greek? Uh, what shall we do?" asked the head bird.

"Burn him anyway!" said Bird 2.

"Good idea, even I could have thought of that!" said the head bird.

"Then why didn't you think of it?" asked Bird 2.

"I did!" shouted the head bird.

"No you didn't!" retorted Bird 2.

"Did so!" retorted the head bird.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Uh, should I be part of this argument?" asked Bird 3.

Homestar shot down the birds before the argument turned into flame wars, literally.

"Good riddance. I almost got burnt, or at least my pride, or boxing gloves," said Strong Bad.

"So Stwong Bad..." began Homestar.

"No!" shouted Homestar.

Strong Bad immediately disconnected communications from Homestar for a while. Then Homestar did the same thing as he did in the paragraph after Coach Z mentioned the psychiatrist. Yeah, this is boring. The makers of Star Fox 64 should have spiced up Solar a little bit? Eh? Well, I think so. I mean, the other levels are much more fun than Solar. Even Meteo, where there are asteroids and a warp. What are you talking about I'm getting off topic? Oh, wait, I have. Back to Solar.

"Man, this is boring. I know a way to spice things up!" said Strong Bad.

Then Strong Bad got out a rock guitar and did a rad solo.

"And the dragon comes in the NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT!" sand Strong Bad.

As he did that, two lava snakes jumped out of the lava, like they would in a rock concert. Then Strong Bad began playing the rock guitar solo of the Trogdor song. For some reason, the rock guitar got out of tune because of the heat, and somehow melted.

"Oh crap!" shouted Strong Bad.

Homsar was being chased by a bird. This too was imagined shooting embers at Homsar.

"I'm too hot to hot!" cried out Homsar.

"Uh, you're not in the pizzazz position to say that, considering you're lower than me, and I'm cool, not hot. Dang, I need to get there someday. Note to self, go from cool to... Never mind, I like being cool. Whoa! What the crap was I thinking back there?" asked Strong Bad.

Then Homestar shot down that bird chasing Homsar. Then he went by some lava swells, unaware that he needed Supply Rings soon. He was as bored as he was on Meteo. Then the yellow button from Great Fox flashed.

"Now spell: Location confirmed, sending supplies," reported Grape Nuts Robot.

A box floated in front of Homestar. He shot it and got a Supply Star, totally healing his Arwing.

"What?! He got a Supply Star, and I am left to waste my energy just because the writers of that game decided... Man! I'd rather go to Sector X, or at least Zoness, or the Planet of the Tape-Leg," complained Strong Bad.

So Homestar flew by some more rocks and fire birds. There were three occasions when he had to use bombs to destroy an army of rocks or birds, or both. Soon, there was a large lava swell as they saw the secret bio-weapon, Vulcan. I know, hard to believe.

"This is the secret bio-worpon?!" asked Coach Z.

Homestar began shooting at the arms of the Vulcan for fun, and he had read the Star Fox 64 guide book only for Solar, which was how he knew when to use bombs.

"Andross is an insane fool! Just as insane as you guys!" shouted Strong Bad.

"Aw, thanks Stwong Bad!" thanked Homestar.

"Too kill a mathematical mockingbird!" said Homsar.

Then Homsar gave Homestar the boss' energy meter, which already had black parts for shooting the arms. Then Homestar managed to shoot one arm off.

"Maybe it's the orm! Shoot at the orm!" said Coach Z.

"Ugh! Maintain self-control, next psychiatrist isn't gullible, repeat that. Next psychiatrist isn't gullible..." Strong Bad said to himself.

Then Homestar shot the other arm off before it struck Homestar's Arwing. Then the Vulcan shot rocks out of its mouth, which Homestar blasted for Supply Rings. Then Homestar shot at the head, doing some more decent damage and blackening the boss' energy meter. Then the Vulcan spun around, released sickening red and yellow orbs which struck Homestar's Arwing.

Suddenly, there was a sudden surprise that even I couldn't control, or this wouldn't have happened. Due to Strong Bad's guitar solo, a green dragon was attracted to the scene. Trogdor sprung out of the lava.

"Move it bucko, I'm the boss here!" said Trogdor.

Then Trogdor burninated Vulcan to ashes.

"Wow, fire against fire, fire won. Whoa! That'd make an awesome new hit-single, Fire against Fire!

'Oh Trogdor,

Who's the greatest dragon of them all?

Yes, it's Trogdor.

In a fight against fire and fire,

Guess who the winner is,

Yes, it's Trogdor!'

TROGDOR!!!!!!!!" sang Strong Bad.

"Oh man, I get the buwninatow!" complained Homestar.

Trogdor shot fire at Homestar's Arwing, but he dodged it.

"How do I win?" asked Homestar.

"Uh, hate to tell you this, but, Trogdor's invincible. He can't be defeated," said Strong Bad.

"Oh come on! He must have a weakness!" retorted Homestar.

"Ever played Peasant Quest?" asked Strong Bad.

"Yeah, I loved answering to the wabbit for cawots!" answered Homestar.

"That's Rabbit Algebra, stupid! In Peasant Quest, you get burninated after Trogdor tells you he can't be killed!" said Strong Bad.

"Okay!" replied Homestar.

Then Homestar shot lasers at Trogdor's head. It only irritated Trogdor. Then he shot a bomb in Trogdor's mouth. It only increased its Burninating power, which was not good. Then Trogdor shot fire at Homestar, which he dodged.

"Hey Trogdor, wadd'ya say about yor new jorb?" asked Coach Z.

Trogdor was standing there, confused over what Coach Z said.

"DaAaAa! I'm a rhinoceros' son's girlfriend's roommate's pie!" said Homsar.

Again, Trogdor was staring at Coach Z's and Homsar's Arwing. It was obvious that Trogdor didn't understand what they said. Then Homestar shot at Trogdor's wings, the weak spot.

"Ahh! You got my weak spot! That doesn't matter anyway! I'll burninate you!" shouted Trogdor.

Then Trogdor shot fire at Homestar's Arwing's wing, burning it. Then Trogdor tried to punch Homestar's Arwing with its muscular arm added there for coolness, you know, since the arm is sticking out of its neck.

"Man, now I'm regretting I answered Kaizer's email," shared Strong Bad.

"Why?" asked Coach Z.

"Well, if I hadn't made Trogdor, we would be out of this brain melting place and go on! Well, at least Homestar gets to be burninated," explained Strong Bad.

"I'm a sanitary army!" cried Homsar as he flew to Trogdor.

Then Trogdor used its arm in its actual use, punching. Trogdor punched Homsar's Arwing away from Solar.

"Homestar!" shouted Homsar as he was sent away.

"What do you know? Haddi-man made sense!" observed Homestar.

"Okay, that's it! We need to get out of here now! Homsar got out of here first!" complained Strong Bad.

"But how do we get past Trogdoor?" asked Coach Z.

"I've got an idea. Hey Trogdor, look over there! It's the Great Wall of Peasantry to burninate!" shouted Strong Bad as he pointed to his left.

Trogdor looked at his right, and stood there like that, giving Homestar, Coach Z, and Strong Bad the opportunity to escape. Then they flew towards space, but first, they stopped in midair for the aircraft report.

****

**MISSION**** COMPLETE**

"Hey Wobert…" began Homestar.

"It's Grape Nuts Robot," corrected Strong Bad.

"Wight, wight, hey Drape Nuts…" began Homestar.

"_Grape_ Nuts Robot!" corrected Strong Bad.

"Grape Buts..."

"Ugh! Grape Nuts Robot, where the crap is Homsar?" asked Strong Bad.

"Now spell: Distress signal coming from Titania," answered Grape Nuts Robot.

"Lorks like he's on Tortania," said Coach Z, stating the obvious.

"Homsar can be such a headache, as well as you, and you," said Strong Bad.

"Aw, thanks Stwong Bad!" thanked Homestar, not knowing he was insulted.

Then the three Arwings flew away to Titania to save Homsar. It would also sabotage their chances… Wait, we're going to Venom 1 anyway. Never mind. Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6 The Search for Homsar

I've been noticing that I have not been getting reviews, and if I do, they're answers to a poll. Guys, I want some feedback on the story so I can make a better one for the sequel. But yes, there is a prize in the end.

Titania pictures:

Sand Crawlers - http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/1901.jpg

Titania (canyon) - http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/1903.jpg

Landmaster - http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/renders/ships22.jpg

**Chapter 6 – The Search for Homsar**

Characters:

Fox – Homestar

Slippy – Homsar

Peppy – Coach Z

Falco – Strong Bad

ROB 64 – Grape Nuts Robot

General Pepper – Strong Sad

Goras (the original boss) – S is for Sucks Dragon

Location: In Great Fox

"Homestar, you must be crazier than you are today to go to Titania!" cried General Strong Sad through the radio.

"Uh, that'll mean your only best fwend will be stuck in Titania fowevew," answered Homestar.

"What did you do to Homsar?" asked General Strong Sad, but Homestar disconnected communication.

Location: Titania

The Great Fox was flying over the desert with Coach Z's and Strong Bad's Arwings. Homestar was in a Landmaster, a tank, in the Great Fox.

"Let's do this like bwutus!" said Homestar as the Landmaster left the Great Fox and hovered down to the desert. Then it began moving on the sand.

"Hey Wobot, whewe's Homsaw?" asked Homestar.

"Now spell: Homsar is at 12 o' clock," answered Grape Nuts Robot.

"Weally? I thought it's 8 o' clock," said Homestar.

"Oh man, you just get dumber and dumber," said Strong Bad.

Then Homestar drove by some pillars which fell in Homestar's direction. Then he saw three green landmines on the ground.

"A magnetic storm! I don't know what that's supposed to mean, but shoot the landmines!" ordered Strong Bad.

So Homestar shot a bolt at the landmines, blowing them up. Then Homestar drove through the desert before encountering a sand crawler.

"Just short it Homestar!" ordered Coach Z.

So Homestar shot at the sand crawler's belly, blowing it up. Then Homestar drove on where he encountered another sand crawler.

"Well, you do look good in a tank," admitted Strong Bad.

"Why not come hewe?" asked Homestar as he destroyed the sand crawler the same way.

"I'll pass," answered Strong Bad.

Then Homestar went through bone arches and destroyed another sand crawler. Then ships came towards Homestar.

"Enemy fighters coming towards you!" warned Strong Bad as another Sand Crawler appeared.

Homestar shot at the three enemy fighters, but only shot down one while he destroyed the Sand Crawler as well. Hey! Those enemy fighters require more than one hit to be destroyed! They have some kind of armor, or your laser's weak. Anyway, then there were many flying enemies ahead of him. Homestar shot the enemies he could shoot, which was not a lot, for Homestar was just getting used to the Landmaster. Then Homestar drove to a dip with a bridge and green ships that were flashing yellow. Homestar shot at one, and it flew into the air, which Homestar shot. Then Homestar saw two Sheild Rings right next to each other.

"Do a borral roll!" ordered Coach Z.

Homestar rolled off the bridge after getting the first Shield ring, getting the second one. Then more of those green ships either blew up or flew. Then there were some machines with really tall legs (not to be confused with the Yellow Dello or Modestly Hot Homsar) shooting lasers on the ground.

"You doin' fine Homestar?" asked Coach Z as Coach Z and Strong Bad helped shoot down some of those machines.

Homestar tried to shoot them down, but the laser was too much, so Homestar barrel rolled out of the way. He managed to destroy the second machine, though. Then there was another laser.

"Use the booost!" ordered Coach Z.

Homestar's tank did the boost to get out of the lasers way. Then he shot at the machine to destroy it. Then Homestar came to a dip where there were ships, flying enemies, tanks, and landmines.

"Use bormbs wisely!" ordered Coach Z.

"Coach Z? Why are you doing this accent on purpose?" asked Strong Bad.

Then Homestar locked onto a landmine and shot a bomb at it, blowing up all of the enemies, including the flying ones, ships, tanks, and landmines, clearing the area.

"Whoa, that was good," commented Strong Bad.

"Thanks Stwong Bad!" thanked Homestar.

"Now Homestar, are you doing that accent on purpose?" asked Strong Bad.

"I dunno," answered Homestar.

"Say your name," ordered Strong Bad.

"Youw name," replied Homestar.

"Ugh," groaned Strong Bad.

Then Homestar went through a Checkpoint, which he was used to, and needed. Then Homestar shot down some ships and then there were more of those pillars. They began to fall on Homestar.

"Incorming!" shouted Coach Z.

Homestar didn't know what to do, so he tried to drive away from them, but got hit by some.

"Try hoovering!" said Coach Z.

So Homestar hovered over some fallen pillars, dodging more pain. Then there were more falling pillars, but Homestar stayed in the center to dodge them. Then Grape Nuts Robot sent him a message.

"Now spell: Location confirmed, sending supplies," said Grape Nuts Robot.

Then Grape Nuts Robot sent a box in front of Homestar. Homestar shot it for a Supply Star.

"Please don't be dead Homsar," said Coach Z.

"I wish he's dead, I mean, uh, WHGT! JGTH! YES I'M AWESOME!!" shouted Strong Bad as he flew off.

Then Strong Bad got chased by a ship.

"Crap! He's onto me! That's not right!" shouted Strong Bad.

So Homestar shot it down. Then there were more ships and flying enemies flying by with Coach Z and Strong Bad flying around, shooting at the ships. Homestar shot some of them down. Soon, Homestar drove into a canyon; where there were robots hurling rocks at Homestar from above. So Homestar shot at the rocks, but wasn't able to shoot the robots. Soon, Homestar encountered some machines with blue screens attached to the canyon walls.

"Are you okay? Just a beet further," assured Coach Z.

"Well, the tank's okay. But I'm chafed! How do you enjoy it?" complained Homestar.

"Well, if you have a bad back, not play sports, you'll love it!" answered Coach Z.

"That, and you're forced to be in that position," said Strong Bad.

"True, true," admitted Coach Z.

Then Homestar shot at the blue screens of those aforementioned machines to destroy them. As he was nearing the end of the canyon, he heard a familiar voice.

"DaAaAa! I got shot by the FBI!" cried Homsar.

"Was that Homsaw?" asked Homestar.

"No, that was Marshie having lunch with the King of Town," said Strong Bad sarcastically.

"Weally?" asked Homestar.

"No, that was Homsar," answered Strong Bad.

Then Homestar drove by some yellow cacti and some falling pillars with Supply Rings and Shield Rings. He drove in the direction of a Shield Ring, but the pillar fell in that direction, so Homestar barrel rolled for the Supply Ring. Then he encountered another one of those pillars, but waited for the pillar to fall on the Supply Ring, so he could go for the Shield Ring. Then he encountered another one of those pillars, but the pillar fell on the Shield Ring before Homestar could barrel roll, so Homestar got the Supply Ring. Soon, Homestar came to four beefy arms in the ground. One of them was holding Homsar's Arwing.

Suddenly, two of the beefy arms began to punch down on Homestar. Homestar barrel rolled out of the arms' way and shot at them. Soon, all of the arms went underground, taking Homsar with them.

"I'm a sole sandy!" said Homsar.

Then, the S is for Sucks Dragon with _four _beefy arms broke out of the sand.

"Roar!" roared the S is for Sucks Dragon.

"Whoa! That dragon had some steroids, or something, something," exclaimed Strong Bad.

"Shoot the orms!" ordered Coach Z.

So Homestar shot at a beefy arm that punched at him. Homestar kept on shooting it, until it blew up.

"Get out of there Homsar!" shouted Strong Bad.

"I can't do the chickadee duo!" replied Homsar.

Then Homestar destroyed two more beefy arms. The dragon had no choice, so it let Homsar go.

"Thanks Sbu! I'll kill two hummingbirds with one pencil!" cried Homsar as he flew away from the armless dragon.

Then the dragon revealed a hole, revealing its heart. Homestar shot at the heart, damaging the dragon.

"To kill a mathematical mockingbird!" shouted Homsar as he gave Homestar the dragon's energy meter, which was blackened by shooting at the dragon's heart.

"Use bormbs!" shouted Coach Z.

"Let me have a piece of that action!" shouted Strong Bad.

Before Strong Bad could have his chance, Homestar shot the dragon's heart with bombs, blowing it up into pieces. Ew, it's innards were spread all over the place. That's gross. Anyway, Homestar drove through the desert.

**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED**

"Hey Homsaw, you all wight?" asked Homestar.

"I'm as grateful as Super Hera!" answered Homsar.

"We're always saving your bottom, weirdo," said Strong Bad.

"I'm sure he's lorned his lorson," said Coach Z.

"Okay guys, now let's go to Venom!" said Homestar.

Then the three Arwings flew away from Titania. Homestar put the tank on autopilot, making it hover all the way to the Great Fox, flying with the Arwings.

"Hey! How come I couldn't do that?" asked Homestar as he landed in the Great Fox.

* * *

Well, guess what? There's one more poll! Since the encounter at Bolse might be short, I've also added Star Fox in Venom in the next chapter. So here's the question:

Who should Homestar go with in the Venom maze?

a. Homsar

b. Coach Z

c. Strong Bad

d. Himself


	7. Chapter 7 The Last Hurrah

Author's Notes: Thanks for your help in helping continuing the story. This is the second to last chapter of this story. Please give me reviews, or feedbacks, so I can make a cool sequel. Also, I couldn't get a picture of Golemech, the mini-boss of Venom, so use your imagination with the descriptions I give you.

Bolse and Venom Pictures:

Bolse Satellite Core: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/2403.jpg

Bolse: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/2402.jpg

Bolse (with force field on): http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/2401.jpg

Venom obstacles – http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/2703.jpg

**Chapter 7 – The Last Hurrah, and then Venom**

Characters:

Fox – Homestar

Slippy – Homsar

Peppy – Coach Z

Falco – Strong Bad

General Pepper – Strong Sad

ROB 64 – Grape Nuts Robot

Andross - Himself

Location: Near Venom and Bolse

"Well done Homestar. Now all you have to do is to destroy the defense satellite and you can go to Venom, and maybe I can..." explained General Strong Sad.

"Bowing!" said Homestar as he disconnected communication with the general.

Location: Bolse

The four Arwings arrived at Bolse satellite.

"Let's destwoy the satellite!" said Homestar.

The satellite was spinning while six pillars were shooting electricity at the core, creating the force field.

"Shoot the towers to destroy the force field!" ordered Coach Z.

So Homestar flew somewhere where he could fly and shot at the top part of a tower to destroy it and make the force field a little weaker. The turrets on the ground were shooting at him.

"Your corpse is a 99 year old-candy!" said Homsar as he chased after a ship.

The ship being chased by Homsar suddenly made a shield to deflect the shots.

"The shield of King Artemis!" cried Homsar.

"Destroy da Force!" cried Coach Z.

Soon, Homestar destroyed the rest of the towers, making the force field disappear, making the Arwings able to fly wherever they want.

"Da Fowce is disappewing! We'we saved!" exclaimed Homestar.

As the force field finally vanished, more ships (unshielded) flew out of the core.

"Looks like we've got company!" exclaimed Strong Bad.

"No, I think they'we fwom Andwoss Company," replied Homestar.

"No, I think they're from Homestar's Stupid Company," replied Strong Bad sarcastically.

"No, I think they'we fwom Thowax."

"No, I think they're from Strong Bad's Cool Company."

Then the Arwings flew around, chasing ships or being chased by ships.

"Take cor of the guy behind me Homestar!" cried Coach Z.

So Homestar destroyed the three ships firing at Coach Z.

"Shoot! I can't shake these crap-for-brains off!" complained Strong Bad as he was chased by four ships.

So Homestar shot them down in two hits.

"Gee, I've been saved by Homestar, how crappy," commented Strong Bad.

"Good, I can see the core!" said Coach Z as a tower in the middle of the core with yellow squares rose in the middle of the core.

So Homestar flew to the core and destroyed two of the yellow squares on the tower, making the tower shoot off blue lasers from where the yellow squares were.

So, to make a long, and dull story short, (hey, this is practically the only thing that happens on Bolse, and there aren't any Star Wolf to spice it up, for they're already dead, well, not exactly, but you know what I mean) Homestar saved his wingmen from ships, his wingmen shot down ships, and in the end, Homestar destroyed all of the yellow squares on the tower. Then it went into the core as Homestar, Homsar, Coach Z, and Strong Bad flew away from the exploding satellite.

**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED**

Then the Great Fox healed the Arwings.

"Uh, I'm thinking we're going to Venom," said Homestar.

Then they flew to the yellow planet, where they will face Andross, and maybe defeat him, or Andross will defeat them. You know one thing, this chapter's not over. Bolse took only like at least a page.

Location: Venom

The four Arwings finally arrived at their final destination, Venom. Then they split up as a large group of ships (made of at least 20) welcomed them. Homestar bombed them when Coach Z told him to.

"Let's not welax, we ate too many sugaw last time!" said Homestar.

"Let's show that crap-for-brains mutant monkey who's boss! ME!" shouted Strong Bad.

Then they encountered some enemies on the ground. Homestar and Coach Z shot at them, but they shot at Coach Z and Homestar.

"There's tor many!" cried Coach Z.

Then Homestar flew to some place with bars that are trying to block Homestar, but he dodged them. He was also joined by Strong Bad.

"Hey, don't die on me, man! I don't want the blame for your death! Coach Z'll be like, 'Strong Bad, how could you let Stairmaster be korled?' and Stupid'll be like, 'DaAaAa! You are a shame to the ninety-crossfire!' So don't die!" cried out Strong Bad.

Then they arrived at an open space with a hole where a fleet of ships flew out. Homsar flew by to help, or fly by while Homestar shot the enemies.

"You dog foo' gangsta in Valentine Day!" said Homsar.

"Whoa! Homsar, you know about the dog foo' gangstas?" asked Strong Bad.

"And I'm into the slate!" answered Homsar.

"What was I thinking about asking Homsar?" wondered Strong Bad.

"I know a lot!" replied Homsar.

Then the Arwings went into the maze and approached a fork.

"I'll go to the rort!" said Coach Z as he flew to the right.

"I'll take the left!" said Strong Bad as he flew to the left.

Homestar followed Coach Z and Homsar to the right. Then there were more enemies shooting flying at them.

"Just short them, Homestar!" ordered Coach Z.

So Homestar shot at the walls, missing them.

"Whart are you doing?" asked Coach Z.

"I'm shooting them!" answered Homestar.

There was a drum rim shot from nowhere. Then there were more enemies.

"The ornomy's coming from your behind!" alerted Coach Z as they entered a place with some ships.

"Ew!" exclaimed Homestar.

"I mean, somersault!" added Coach Z as he blushed.

Homestar did a somersault and shot at the flying enemies. Then they approached a fork.

"I'm a left handy torium!" said Homsar as he flew to the left.

"I'm going to the rort!" said Coach Z as he flew to the right.

Homestar followed Homsar, not wanting anymore remarks about his bottom. Then they flew by some more enemies, shooting them down. Then they entered an empty area.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Homsar.

Then some sticks flew in front of Homestar as they tried to block him. Homestar dodged them the best he could do, meaning he got hit a few times, and he still had his wings on. After the sticks, there was one more wave of enemies that flew out of the ground. Homestar shot at them.

"This is the same as last time!" observed Homestar.

Soon, Homestar got out of the maze with his wingmen. Then they approached a bunch of twirling sticks in midair, trying to block the four Arwings. Meanwhile, he got a message, thinking it's from Grape Nuts Robot, so he answered it. It wasn't Grape Nuts Robot at all.

"HA, HA, HA! You will never defeat me!" taunted Andross.

"This reminds mor of adventeers with yor dad," said Coach Z.

"How dawe you talk about my dad hewe!" shouted Homestar.

Homestar shot lasers at Coach Z for one second before he realized, "Oh! He's on my side!"

Then Homsar and Coach Z blasted a stick so Homestar could go through. Homestar went through a Checkpoint. They flew on until they arrived at an Aztec-like temple with ape statues waving their arms continuously.

"Jeez-Laweez, what the crap is that?!" asked Strong Bad.

"A temple," answered Coach Z.

"Yeah, but what the heck is that outside the temple, or more importantly, inside the temple?" asked Strong Bad.

"Creepy Jimmy Hoard!" replied Homsar as Homestar entered the temple into a hallway.

While flying, he saw a brown stone robot with arms, hands, a torso, butt, legs, feet, and head in front of him, running away from Homestar.

"Oh no! He's a chicken runner!" cried out Homsar.

Homestar began shooting at the rocky torso until it blasted apart, revealing a metal torso. Then he began shooting at Golemech's rocky butt to blast its armor off. At the same time, Golemech swung its arms to make bars form from wall to wall, forcing Homestar to dodge or get hit.

"To kill a mathematical mockingbird!" said Homsar as he gave Homestar the boss' energy meter.

Then Homestar blasted Golemech's rocky right leg and foot, revealing a metallic leg and foot. Then Golemech jumped and landed on the floor with great impact, making pillars form to try and block Homestar. Homestar got through it by flying sideways. Then he blasted the rocky left leg and foot. Then he began aiming at the shoulders and arms when Golemech jumped again while they were passing by the ape statues waving their arms, making pillars from the wall fall towards Homestar. Some struck Homestar's Arwing, but he was still in one piece. Soon, he destroyed all of the rocky armor on the body, except for the head, which turned red. Then more of those bars came in great numbers, so Homestar had a hard time dodging them.

"Never give up! Trorst your instincts!" shouted Coach Z.

"He doesn't have any instincts to trust," reminded Strong Bad.

"I guess that's right," admitted Coach Z as Homestar kept on shooting the head.

Soon, it was blasted off, and what was in front of Homestar was a robot running away from Homestar. Meanwhile, Homestar shot at the red part of the body while dodging obstacles until the energy meter became completely black, making the robot fall down and blow up.

"Whoa! This is like, the nevew ending hallway. The nevew ending hallway, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh," sang Homestar in the same tune as Homestar's "Never Ending Soda".

"And you are so stupid! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, crap, crap, crap," sang Strong Bad in the same tune as Homestar's song.

At that moment, Homestar, Homsar, Coach Z, and Strong Bad flew out of the "never-ending hallway" and the temple. Homestar flew through an empty space with small hills, pillars with Andross' face on it, and a golden portal on the ground.

"Hey guys, I'm going alone fwom hewe," announced Homestar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Homsar.

"Homestar!" cried Coach Z.

"Hey man, if you die, can I be the new leader?" asked Strong Bad.

"No," answered Homestar.

"Then can I have your stereo player?" asked Strong Bad.

However, Homestar flew into the portal before he could answer.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8 The End?

Thanks for reading this story and for your cooperation. Anyway, here is the last chapter. Also, there is a why character is this character explanation in the end, so you can know why a character's a character, like why Goblin was Leon. Stay tuned for the sequel. Keep on reviewing, especially for the next story. So, here you go:

Andross pictures:

Andross: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/3102.jpg

Escaping from Andross: http:www.arwing.host.sk/gallery/albums/sf64/screens/sf5!.jpg

**Chapter 8 – The End?**

Characters:

Fox – Homestar

Slippy – Homsar

Peppy – Coach Z

Falco – Strong Bad

ROB 64 – Grape Nuts Robot

Andross – Himself

Robot – 3-D Vector Strong Bad

3-D guy with a cyber shield and spiky hair (Not in game, just there for fun) – Himself

General Pepper – Strong Sad

_Previously on Star Fox 64, Homestar style:_

"_Hey guys, I'm going alone fwom hewe," announced Homestar._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Homsar._

"_Homestar!" cried Coach Z._

"_Hey man, if you die, can I be the new leader?" asked Strong Bad._

"_No," answered Homestar._

"_Then can I have your stereo player?" asked Strong Bad._

_However, Homestar flew into the portal before he could answer._

Location: Andross' lair tunnel

Homestar was flying down a long tunnel.

"I have been waiting for you, Star Fox," said Andross.

Then a door opened as Homestar shot at the pods that were connected with electricity.

"You know that I control the galaxy," said Andross.

Then Homestar flew through more of the tunnel with those pods and electricity and doors. On the way, there were some items to prepare his Arwing for the final battle.

"It's foolish to come against me."

Then Homestar felt like he was nearing the end, for it was starting to heat up as he was approaching Andross, or maybe it's just Homestar.

"You will die, just like your father," taunted Andross as Homestar reached the end of the tunnel.

Homestar saw Andross' silhouette before he showed his face with the green background. Andross laughed at Homestar.

"Whoa! Stwong Bad's wight! That's one ugly monkey!" observed Homestar.

Then Andross punched with his severed right hand. Homestar dodged that and shot at Andross' right eye, making Andross pause as he used his severed right hand to assuage his pain. Homestar shot at the severed left hand rapidly, destroying it. Then Andross pointed its finger from its right hand at Homestar and shot electricity out of it. Homestar was hit a few times, but managed to dodge the electricity until the end. Then Andross punched with his right hand while Homestar shot at it and destroyed it.

Then Andross began his final attack. He began inhaling, sucking in rocks and Homestar's Arwing. Homestar shot a bomb in Andross' mouth, making him stop inhaling.

"Oh my god, there's a crappy bomb in my stinkin' mouth!" exclaimed Andross as smoke came out of his ears, looking like he had indigestion.

Then Homestar shot at Andross' eyes until Andross began shaking his head, which was blowing up. When it blew up, it revealed 3-D Vector Strong Bad's head.

"I'LL MAKE YOUR HEAD A SPLODE!" droned 3-D Vector Strong Bad.

"Not so fast 3-D dude!" said a voice.

Suddenly, the spiky haired guy with the cyber shield ran in mid-air to in front of 3-D Vector Strong Bad. Then 3-D Vector Strong Bad shot a rectangle at the guy, but he reflected the rectangle back at 3-D Vector Strong Bad, using his shield, and hit him, taking away the outer oval of 3-D Vector Strong Bad. This went on until 3-D Vector Strong Bad only had his eyes and diamond. Then 3-D Vector Strong Bad shot a rectangle that the guy couldn't deflect, and blew up.

"YOUR HEAD A SPLODE!" said 3-D Vector Strong Bad.

Then 3-D Vector Strong Bad shot a rectangle at Homestar, but he dodged it, afraid that his head will explode. Then he shot at 3-D Vector Strong Bad's diamond, blowing it up. Then 3-D Vector Strong Bad shot a rectangle at Homestar, which he dodged and shot at 3-D Vector Strong Bad's eyes until 3-D Vector Strong Bad froze, it's whole face reappeared, and said, "WELL, MY HEAD A SPLODE!"

Then 3-D Vector Strong Bad blew up as Homestar's Arwing went in autopilot and flew away from Andross' exploding lair through the tunnel. Then he flew out of the tunnel as the victory music began playing.

**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED**

Homestar nearly crashed into the words, but he flew away from Venom and into space, joining his fellow wingmen and the Great Fox.

"Homestar, are you okay?" asked Coach Z.

"DaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa!" shouted Homsar.

"Okay, I'll admit, you did well, up to Coach Z's standards," admitted Strong Bad.

"Aw, thanks Stwong Bad!" thanked Homestar.

Then the Great Fox healed the Arwings as they flew off to Corneria. While flying to Corneria, the credits floated by. Also, a ship with a camera flew by the Arwings.

"Oh, hi camewa! I'm Homestaw... Wunner!" said Homestar before the camera ship flew to Coach Z's Arwing.

"What Hamstray? A comera? Where? Where?" asked Coach Z, talking to Homestar.

Then he looked in the direction of the camera ship, but it flew away to Strong Bad, who was staring at the camera.

"Oh, you want to look at my handsome face, eh? Okay, but don't use it too much," said Strong Bad before the camera ship flew in front of Homsar's Arwing, and Homsar was doing some kind of dance inside his Arwing.

Soon, the Great Fox with the four Arwings inside arrived at Corneria. Ships leaving behind a trail of colors flew in Corneria to celebrate victory. Soon, the Great Fox landed in front of the Corneria Palace. Inside, Homestar, Homsar, Coach Z, and Strong Bad marched down the hall of the palace, where there were many Cheat Commando plushie-dolls (the old generation, the new generation's the one Foxface Sr. gave birth to) saluting Star Fox. They marched down to the end of the hall, where General Strong Sad was waiting for them.

"Star Fox, we are in your debt. I would be honored to have you in the Cornerian Royal..." began General Strong Sad when Homestar interrupted.

"Oh no genewal, we pwefew things done ouw own way," interrupted Homestar.

Coach Z and Homsar nodded in agreement. Strong Bad shook his head, wanting a royal life. Then Homestar got a message from Grape Nuts Robot.

"Now spell: Great Fox is ready to go," reported Grape Nuts Robot.

"Okay guys, let's go!" ordered Homestar.

Then we see the Star Fox team running across the grassless plain during the evening. Homestar was in the lead with his running, hence his last name, Runner. Strong Bad was running after him, chasing him because not only is Homestar the leader, but he rejected royal life for his wingmen. Coach Z was lagging behind Strong Bad, hoping to make sure Strong Bad doesn't beat Homestar into a bloody pulp. Homsar was stumbling while running, but that's the way he runs, behind Coach Z. They kept on running. The Star Fox music was playing until the Great Fox flew into the horizon, making an orchestra play their version of the victory music. Then the Great Fox flew away while the Star Fox members kept on running.

Then they got into their Arwings and flew away to the sun with the Great Fox. Strong Bad couldn't shoot down Homestar because that wasn't in the script, but he still couldn't forgive Homestar. Then the credit music finished with the choir as the Arwings and the Great Fox disappeared from the horizon.

However, anyone looking at the sky at that moment would have thought he or she was looking at an illusion, but nobody _was _looking at the sky. In place of the sun was an image of Andross, laughing.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Star Fox," said Andross from Venom as he removed his illusion from Corneria and planned his future invasion.

**Epilogue**

Strong Sad was in his office, doing his normal business stuff, which included stamping. Then he saw the Star Fox bill, and saw his cost was the number of enemies they killed times 64.

"It's a steep bill, is it worth it?" wondered Strong Sad.

Then Strong Sad got a phone call in his broken-up cell phone that still worked.

"Hello?" asked Strong Sad as he answered the phone.

"Yes, it's worth it you lousy crap-for-brains, or else I'll torment you for a long time! We need that money!" shouted Strong Bad on the other side of the line in the Great Fox.

"Okay," replied Strong Sad as he stamped the bill.

He didn't know that this was not his last steep bill to stamp. In fact, when he sees the next one, he'll think the first bill is a penny compared to the other one, I guess. Besides, it's only a small portion of his fortune.

**Why each Character's that Character:**

Homestar – Fox: They're the main characters of where they are. Fox has a father who looks like him, but wears shades. Homestar's "father" wears shades as well. Fox in expert mode wears shades. Homestar is seen wearing shades. But most of all, it's because they're capable of running the fastest in their team for the credits.

Homsar – Slippy: They're not the best flyers in the world. Heck, they're terrible, always getting into trouble, getting a lot of miracles to survive. Yet, Homsar can be autistic, so he can be really good in building stuff, like Slippy. In this story, Homsar's autistic. How else could he have shot down Strong Mad by himself?

Coach Z – Peppy: They're pretty much older than Homestar and Fox, respectively, but not too old or out of shape, like the King of Town and Bubs (who is not old, but out of shape). So, they're wiser than Homestar and Fox, respectively again.

Strong Bad – Falco: Almost everything Falco says in the Star Fox 64 game wouldn't be out of place from Strong Bad's mouth. They have a bad attitude, think they're better (I guess), and don't like their leaders very much. Also, Strong Bad has to have a main character role as a good guy, because there's no other place for him.

Homeschool – Wolf: They are like a clone of Homestar and Fox, respectively. Also in most Homestar Runner fan stories on this site, Homeschool is depicted as the villain, so being the leader of Star Wolf fits him.

Goblin – Leon: This is mostly decided by random. These are the things they have in common:

They're green

We don't know a lot about them

They're names end with an "N", which isn't really important.

Sir Strong Bad – Pigma: Sir Strong Bad is the type of guy who would betray your father for money. In fact, Sir Strong Bad has done many evil deeds, like stealing parsnips so The Homestar Runner, Fat Dudley, and Marzipan would go hungry.

Strong Mad – Andrew: Mostly by random. I chose Strong Mad to be Andrew because he's Homsar's rival, and he fits Homsar best. They're both not bright and good flyers.

Strong Sad – General Pepper: There's no place for him in action, and he's whiny ("I'm not!" retorted Strong Sad) and thinks negatively ("Okay, that's true," admitted Strong Sad), like General Pepper, I guess. Anyway, he's not into flying. That's important.

Grape Nuts Robot – ROB 64: There are many other robots for this job, but Visor Robot is doing another role, and that robot from the storybook probably rusted, short-circuited, or had its plug pulled out. Grape Nuts Robot is the only one available. Plus, isn't it kinda funny to hear "Now spell" every time Grape Nuts Robot talks?

Andross – Andross: Considering nobody wants their head and hands chopped off, only to be blown up, we had Andross himself be himself. He's used to it, having been blown up like, at least a billion times. Also, all evil characters (if there are any) are taken.

Pom Pom – Bill: Although he didn't make an appearance, you know he play and he was mentioned in Meteo. He's Bill because he's Homestar's best friend, like Bill is Fox's best friend. Okay, now onto the other characters.

Bosses:

Tompkins – Granga guy: This is something like random. Tompkins is the Granga guy because he thinks he's the great, when he's not.

Eh! Steve – Attack Carrier guy – Totally random, to be replaced by Wheelchair.

The Cheat – Meteo Crusher driver: This is 100 random.

S is for Sucks Dragon- Goras: I decided to replace Goras with a monster from Homestar Runner's website. Since Trogdor's already taken, the "Crap on Strings" (The King of Town DVD) and the Atari Dragon (or the Fhqwhgads/freakin' duck) are not fit for the role, S is for Sucks Dragon is the only one left.

Andross robot – 3-D Vector Strong Bad: 3-D VSB is Andross robot because 3-D VSB is used to having his head blown up, like Andross' robot, but he has no hands, which is why he isn't Andross himself.

Okay, so thanks for reading, stay tuned for the sequel "Star Fox 64 in Expert Mode, Homestar Style". The sequel will focus on going to Venom from Area 6, so think about where you want the team to go (they will go to Sector Y, they can't go anywhere they've already been too, except for Corneria).

**THE END of THIS STORY**


End file.
